


greedy

by xlissas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), RPtron, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlissas/pseuds/xlissas
Summary: Keith knows to take what he can get. But when it comes to Shiro, he'll always want more.[Based off of the rp Twitters!]





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Voltron fic.... I'm such a sucker for these two, best friends to lovers is just my JAM, ok? Based off the roleplay Twitter accounts, this is how I imagine the "kicking" went down. ;) Enjoy!

_Cute_ .   


Keith, even as he watches Shiro sleep, is still unsure of how they got here. Universal peace has allowed them at least _some_ down time, and spending every waking moment of it with Shiro felt natural. Safe.   


Keith never imagined it would morph into them sharing a room.   


He wouldn’t trade it for anything, but it was wreaking havoc on his heart.   


Shiro seems comfortable with him, allowing himself to be at his most vulnerable in Keith’s presence. Keith tries not to read too much into it, he really does. He tries not to hope, because he can be, _is_ , content with just this.   


Whatever _this_ even is.

  
But tonight, Keith finds himself feeling a little greedy.   


Shiro’s lips are right there, slightly parted and practically begging to be kissed the way he deserves. Shiro is the most relaxed Keith has ever seen him, and it would be so easy. The smallest of pecks. Maybe it would even hold him over, if just for a little while.   


Besides, Shiro was in the middle of answering questions on his data pad when he fell asleep. It’s still lighting up with notifications. A small peck would be easy enough to brush off as Shiro just having a weird dream. And Shiro could get back to answering questions from members of the coalition.

  
In that way, everyone won, right?   


After another minute of just watching, anticipating Shiro showing any signs of waking, Keith leans in.

 

He stops, hovering inches from Shiro’s lips, to drink in the other man’s face. His white hair, the scar decorating the bridge of his nose, the way his eyes flutter behind his eyelids as he dreams. 

 

Keith allows himself a second to wonder if Shiro is dreaming about him.

  
_He’s beautiful_ , Keith thinks.   


When Keith bridges the gap, it’s feather light, barely a brush.   


_Soft_ .   


Keith pulls back slowly, fully expecting Shiro to stir.  


He doesn’t.   


Keith feels drawn in again, placing another quick peck on Shiro’s impossibly soft lips. Again, Shiro doesn’t stir.   


_One more wouldn’t hurt, right?_

  
Oh, Keith really _is_ getting greedy.   


One more time, Keith brushes his lips with Shiro’s. He indulges, allowing himself to stay longer than what is probably necessary. A small piece of him begins to hope Shiro will kiss him back.   


When Shiro doesn’t, Keith pulls away.   


Keith licks his lips, everything in him practically begging for more. But he can be content with this, he reminds himself. He has to be.   


He doesn’t dive in again, but his thumb gently brushes Shiro’s bottom lip almost if its own accord.

  
If this was the only way Keith could have Shiro, he would take it.   


He knows, no matter what he tells himself, though, he’ll always want more. 

* * *

 

When Keith kisses Shiro the next night, there’s a response.   


Keith tries to convince himself he’s just imagining the small push of Shiro’s lips on his, and he pulls himself back.   


Keith watches Shiro, as he always does, and has for years, and finds that the captain of the Atlas remains blissfully unaware.   


Maybe, just maybe, Keith could be bold. Indulge just a little more. Despite being afraid of Shiro’s inevitable rejection, that little push leaves Keith dangerously hopeful and _needing_ to know.

  
So before he loses his nerve, Keith takes the plunge.   


“...Shiro?”   


It’s just a whisper, but Shiro still turns his head towards Keith in question. His eyes are still closed, and Keith is thankful because otherwise, the question would die on his lips.   


Keith bends, resting his forehead on Shiro’s, his heart thumping numbingly loud in his ears. He feels Shiro move, almost _nuzzling_ Keith in his sleep, and it emboldens Keith.   


“Can I kiss you?”   


Shiro nods.   


It’s just as soft as the first, but Keith now knows he isn’t imagining Shiro’s gentle push back. Keith tilts his head, instinct moving him, and he feels Shiro’s flesh hand cradle the back of his neck. Keith almost moves away in a panic, but Shiro’s steady grip keeps him grounded.   


Shiro’s lips are pliant against his, soft and warm and inviting, and Keith wants to commit every movement to memory.   


He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get this again.   


Keith gently nibbles at Shiro’s bottom lip, a lethal amount of confidence pushing him forward, and Shiro opens up to him.   


Shiro even rewards him with a quiet hum of approval.   


When Keith finally pulls back, that burning desire for more, more, _more_ is louder than it has ever been. He watches Shiro silently, his breath coming out in short little pants against Shiro’s lips, and somehow, Shiro still doesn’t stir.   


Keith allows himself to stay close, but not as close as he wants, and almost wills Shiro awake.  


Keith, for the life of him, doesn’t understand how Shiro could _possibly_ still be asleep. Not after _that_ .   


He chances one more peck, and Shiro only smiles in response.   


He lays down against Shiro’s chest, because for some reason he’s allowed that now, and wills his stupid, lovesick heart to slow down and shut up.

  
He bites his lip, the taste of Shiro still lingering - _sweet_ , like him - and tries to quell the budding hope that threatens to bloom in his chest.   


Shiro’s arm brings him ever closer, and Keith knows.   


He still wants more, and there’s no going back for him now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith just wants every kiss he can get and guess what? He's valid. No anons/modded comments because I know how y'all can be lol


End file.
